Implementation of the Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards in Kentucky Competition B: Feed Program: The University of Kentucky Division of Regulatory Services seeks to enter into a cooperative agreement with the FDA to fully implement the Animal Feed Regulatory Program Standards (AFRPS). Funding is required to develop and implement these standards, develop and maintain best practices, enhance food safety, and better direct regulatory efforts to reduce foodborne illness attributed to feed safety hazards. The initial self-assessment conducted in 2014 identified both strengths and weaknesses in our program. Following our 18-month audit in January 2016, the self- assessment was adjusted and updated to reflect the audit results. Our compliance sampling program is one of the most extensive in the nation with this funding we will better define our sampling plans and expand our program, particularly in the area of contaminant testing. Lab Certification: This project will seek to increase the level of confidence of the data produced by the feed laboratory for the feed regulatory program within the Kentucky Division of Regulatory Services by developing and implementing a quality management system, quality manual, and attaining accreditation to the ISO/IEC 17025:2005 standard. The supplemental money from the cooperative agreement will assist with training personnel, participation in FERN and mentoring, increasing laboratory capability and confidence in results, and achieving the ISO/IEC 17025:2005 accreditation. AFRPS ? UKRS Proposal Page 1